


Zombieland: Foursome in a Hummer

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Road Trips, Survival, no smut haha, not yet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 《丧尸乐园》观后产物，但是想了很远（脑补带文豪，写作火葬场）就是枢轴兄弟在丧尸末日背景下的公路旅行，会有恶友芋兄弟：Policeman!Ludwig & Detective!Gilbert伊双子：College student!Feliciano & Chef!Lovino
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 序章

对每个人来说，疫病的爆发起源于不同时间。

对于贝施密特兄弟来说，当然，他们是警察，几乎与医生同一时间了解到事态紧急。路德维希的片区接到一起报警，一位女性报警说外地回来的男邻居袭击了她。路德维希说自己他们用泰瑟枪也无法击倒那个男人，最后他咬了一个警员，被迅速击毙。

“多半是精神病发作，”基尔伯特评价，“疯子。”

“我不知道，”路德维希脸上为难，“他看起来确实得病了。”

伤者被送往医院，一天不到，路德维希回来说，他的同僚死了。

对于瓦尔加斯兄弟，则要推后到十二小时之后，情况变得无法控制，零星的袭击事件上了电视，所以厨子和大学生都能感觉到。

“哥哥，你看到了吗？他们说发现了新的疾病！而且看起来……真的很吓人。”

“我洗碗时别拿这种屁事烦我，不然我就把盘子丢你头上。”

“你一定要过来看看！”

“什么声音，吵死人了，”罗维诺放下手里的活，听到电视上狗吠一样的叫声，走过去，电视上的景象让他瞬间冻住，“呃，这是什么东西？”

一个被束缚带捆住的男人，脸上全是血，张着血盆大口，在病床上歇斯底里地乱动，看起来很想攻击身旁的护士医生。

“嗯，病人？”

“这是哪里的新闻？”

“洛杉矶。”

“操。那不是离我们挺近的？”

「感染者在十二小时前曾被咬伤……您可以看看这里，他的肩膀。」

「所以，疾病通过唾液传播？」

「事实上，我们并不确定。我们正在观察一位和感染者共用过水杯的女性……可以确定的是不会通过空气传播。我们相信，很快疾控中心会给出更精确的报告。」

“呵，该死的国家机构，等再感染几万个人的时候，他们才会出来。”

“检测很复杂的，哥哥。”

罗维诺哼了一声。

「病人在感染后十二小时内——目前我们收治的患者中还未有超过这一时间的——逐渐器官衰竭，在确认死亡10分钟后即“苏醒”，请注意我的用词，我们很难说他是否活着或是死亡。」

「到底是活着还是死亡？」

「取出心脏后，他们依然存活。」

「我的天。」

「取出大脑后，他们会彻底死亡。但我们目前仍在观察，鉴于目前的病症已经远超现有认识……」

正说时，有一个护士冲了进来，浑身是血。女记者尖叫起来。

「柯克兰医生！请来急救室一趟！」

「又是咬伤？」

「是的！」

「……该死。对不起，我有点无法控制自己。如果您在任何地方看到这种状态的人，不要尝试和他接触。我再强调一次，近期请多待在家里，不要上街。如果您的亲人受伤，请及时送医——目前感染者尚未有存活下来的，但我们希望有一线之机。」

“操……”

罗维诺骂道，而费里西安诺看上去已经吓坏了。

“爷爷那边不会有事的，对吧？”

“笨蛋，问我有什么用，自己去打个电话给他。”

“好。”

“还有，你明天不准去学校了，”罗维诺指着他，“给我留在家里。”

“我明天要考试！”

“考个屁，呆子，你不学也能及格。”

“可是……”

“别可是了，休息两天不会死的，我明天也要休假。现在跟我去买东西。”

数小时后，袭击事件遍地开花，人们涌向医院，又绝望地发现医院比路上还可怕。基尔伯特被临时调去做巡警，已经没有什么案子要查了。

之后，警力崩溃。看到彼此都完好无损，只是身上沾了许多血而已，贝施密特兄弟觉得很幸运。

是隔离，还是前往避难区？他们有超过日常所需的枪支弹药——因为大的那个贝施密特是个军事迷；有一个冷战时期的地下室，被改造成了冷藏间，放了大堆的食物。他们决定隔离。

事实证明，他们的选择是正确的。一两小时后，紧急广播削除了之前报道的大多数避难区，因为难以言明的理由，“不再安全了”。

电视台又坚持了一会儿，基尔伯特专门去找了洛杉矶的节目，看到他的朋友，记者弗朗西斯最后一句话没报道完，带着摄影师逃命的片段。他不久后打了电话，弗朗西斯说他没事，已经在家了。

“我们最好聚在一起。”

“对。”

“然后……我不知道我这里还能撑多久。我的车不知道被哪个蠢货撞坏了，然后那个蠢货还卡在自己的车里，每次我出门，他都伸头出来想咬我。”

“这里的建议是直接打死他。”

“我还没找到枪。”

“……好吧，看来你是要我来捎你。托尼呢，我联系不上他。”

“我也是。”

“该死。好吧，”基尔伯特笑了笑，“我来救你们，给我健健康康地等着吧。”

两天后，地面通讯停止服务。

五天后，断电。

这时，瓦尔加斯兄弟午睡时因空调断电而被热醒，没关系，还有意大利面——噢，忘了意大利面也用完了。看到楼下的一大堆丧尸群，他们终于认识到事情非常非常严重。

非常，他妈地，严重。


	2. 拘禁，在车里.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 橄榄绿的眼睛，被太阳吻过的晒黑的肤色。这个人有着性感的外表，恶魔一样的心脏。他性格很躁，又像小山羊一样倔强，但是没关系，基尔伯特从来就很擅长驯服。
> 
> 要不是在这种兵荒马乱的时候，他会为他们相遇而感谢上苍。

一台悍马SUV，坐下四个人是绰绰有余的。

现在，基尔伯特右手拿着一把马格南，悠闲地指着同在后座的另一个男人。几分钟前，他的左手也有枪，指着副驾驶的另一个男人——但他哭得太厉害了，一直在求基尔伯特不要杀了他，吵得路德维希都求起情来，他才收了枪。也是，这对意大利人兄弟里，弟弟是更无害的那个。

而另外一个，是个吃硬不吃软的主儿。

不论如何，他俩都被手铐牢牢地束缚在车把手上。

“……别拿你那把枪对着我，妈的，”意大利小烈马嘶嘶地说。

“抱歉，”基尔伯特嚼着软糖，脸上毫无歉意，“不用枪举着你，你就不听话。”

“要不是社会崩溃了，能让你们这种臭条子随便虐待两个手无寸铁的无辜平民？”男人冷笑一声，“天一黑了，什么妖魔鬼怪都出来了。”

前排的小意大利人惊慌起来：

“你少说两句，哥哥……”“你闭嘴！”

基尔伯特对他眯起眼睛，拿出他审问嫌疑人时的表情。就这么一点点威慑，刚才还直着腰杆的男人，一下就缩起来：

“怎、怎么？你要杀我了？混蛋条子！滥杀无辜！”

“第一，‘手无寸铁’，”基尔伯特拎起一把刚缴获的贝雷塔小手枪，“是你，让你弟弟拿枪指着我俩。万幸，你弟弟是个小笨蛋，连保险都不会开，瞧你这个哥哥做的。”

男人立刻面红耳赤了：

“我、我又没让他杀你们！只是威胁而已！”

“所以你也承认，你威胁到我们的安全了，”基尔伯特挑眉，笑了笑，“那么第二，你从我裤子口袋里偷了车钥匙，企图开走我们的车。我看‘无辜’这词儿也要觉得自己‘无辜’了。”

“都是为了生存！我们没有弹药，没有交通工具，你让我们留在城里等死吗？”

“那你不会好好说话？”基尔伯特乐了，“‘警察先生，请让我们搭个便车’——有那么难？”

“谁、谁知道你们是好是坏？你俩要是好警察，就该把我们放开了！警察不应该以保护平民安全为己任吗？”

基尔伯特倒吸一口凉气，他过去最讨厌审这种人了——一杯咖啡，坐在对面，东拉西扯一整天。笔录上写满了废话，就没几句靠主题的。

“你既宣称我已经没有了‘官威’，又要求我履行职责，”基尔伯特提醒道，“顺带一提，我和阿西确实在履行职责——给你们二位顺风车，后备箱里还有一大堆武器和食物，相信我，现在，全美没有比我们更可靠的条子了。”

男人恼怒地，脸颊鼓起来，里面翻滚着猫一样的咕噜咕噜声。不说话还挺可爱的，基尔伯特感叹。

“对不起！警察先生！”副驾驶的小家伙转过头，用最无辜的狗狗眼看着他，“求求你，我们知道错了！所以请不要用枪指着哥哥了，那太危险了！”

基尔伯特动摇了一秒，他干脆闭上眼睛。

“拜托了，我们真的只有彼此了……求求您对他好一点……”该死，基尔伯特听出来他又开始哭了。

“笨蛋弟弟……呜……事情变成这样都是你的错……你这么没用，你一个人怎么活得下去……”

“对不起，哥哥……”

一个意大利人在哭的时候，头疼的只有路德维希而已。两个意大利人开始哭了，基尔伯特觉得他和路德维希都要疯了。

“大哥，”路德维希显然头疼欲裂，“还是把手铐解了吧，他们这样哭着，我开不下去车。”

基尔伯特看着两个要不是被铐着早抱头痛哭起来的兄弟，重新评估了一下他俩的威胁指数。

“好吧，但是不许乱动。”

路德维希停了车，掏出钥匙给弟弟解开了。谢谢你！警官！我会乖乖的！小的那个用甜丝丝的声音说。

唉，他这边可没这么轻松。基尔伯特掏出钥匙，一抬头对上那位哥哥屈辱的眼神，眼睛里还盛着摇摇晃晃的泪珠，仿佛要被他这个刑警行不轨之事。所以等他一解开，他就及时抓住了对方扑过来的手腕。

“你想让你弟弟和你一起再被铐回去吗？”基尔伯特冷了脸。

“我只是想活动一下手腕而已！”基尔伯特挑挑眉，他可不这么觉得，“嗷！你把我捏疼了！你这个滥用暴力的条子！”

“哥哥……”路德维希用一种谴责的语调。

“嘿，是他要掐我的脖子！啧，别乱动了！”

基尔伯特更加下力气，几乎把意大利人按在窗玻璃上。此人却忽然大喘气，福至心灵：

“握这么紧，你是不是想占我便宜？！”

“哈？！”

不得不说，这招很有效。基尔伯特触电般地放开手，震惊地望着眼前这个男人。

“你以前遇到过警察吗？”他问。

“那是什么问题？”男人揉着淤青的手腕，包着眼泪，声音沙哑，“没有！我很遵纪守法！……不算开车的话。”

“你是个激怒警察的天才，”基尔伯特给气笑了，“真的，我希望你一辈子别遇到警察，不然迟早因为袭警抓进去，小家伙。”

“谁允许你那么叫我了？”

“好了，”路德维希扶额，“目前为止，我们都还没介绍过彼此。所以，我叫……”

“啊，还用说吗，你叫筋肉混蛋条子，他就叫混蛋，纯的，”他瞪一眼基尔伯特。

“哥哥！”小一点的意大利人急道，又对两位警官露出紧张的微笑，“费里西安诺，您们叫我费里就可以了。”

“路德维希，很高兴认识你。以后不要威胁武装人员了，你不知道那有多危险。”

“对不起！真的很对不起！”

路德维希毫无征兆地严厉起来，费里西安诺又要哭了。

“你又吓着别人了，阿西，”基尔伯特幸灾乐祸地，目光飘摇到后座另一边，“你呢？”

“我不跟混蛋交换名字。”他嘟囔。

他嘴巴撅起来时很有风味。

“太遗憾了，我很慷慨，正好愿意和小混蛋交换名字，”他挪过去一点，“基尔伯特。”

“……混球。”

“罗维诺，警官，哥哥叫罗维诺。他只是比较害羞而已，请不要放在心上。”

“你胡说八道什么，费里西安诺！”

“哎哟，哥哥！不要打我！”

“好了好了，”基尔伯特把大的那个按回来，“还有，不要喊警官了，我们现在没什么两样。”

罗维诺翘起二郎腿，哼地一声：

“混蛋警官。”

“嘿——”

“……发车了，各位。系好安全带。”


	3. 破冰时间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men

“我吗？我还是大学生啦。所以，基尔伯特，你是刑警！好厉害！”

之后的路上，费里西安诺一直很聒噪，首先骚扰着路德维希的耳朵。但基尔伯特看得出来，他的弟弟并不讨厌这种感觉——当两个人变成四个人，孤单减少了，车里的空气快乐地拥挤起来。

“哼哼，”基尔伯特抱起双臂，“不止，我是办公室里受表彰次数最多的。”

他感觉自己胸中的自尊膨胀起来，以费里西安诺的溢美之词为粮食。路德维希嘟囔了两下——他完全理解，当自己哥哥是如此完美时，有一点嫉妒非常正常。

“要不是现在这堆烂事，我就该升职了。”

罗维诺冷不丁地笑了一声。

“呵，有人嫉妒了，”基尔伯特潇洒地笑了，这位意大利人随之露出“有没有搞错”表情，“噢，给你看看我的刑警证。”

他伸手进右口袋里，摸索，

奇怪，不在。

肯定是放在其他的地方了，虽然他很怀疑自己会错放到其他地方，他不是乱塞东西的人。

“等下哦！”

他又掏了另外一边，也没有。甚至把枪套肩带也翻了一次。

“那个，其实不看也可以……”费里西安诺尴尬道。

“噗，”罗维诺一直捂着嘴，现在终于笑出了声。

基尔伯特看了看他，警觉起来。

“你盯着人看干嘛，恶心死了，”罗维诺嘴不留情。

“拿出来。”

“哈？”

“拿出来，我的证件，”基尔伯特伸出一只手，“在你口袋里。”

“我不知道你在说什么！”

“要我搜身吗？”基尔伯特坐过去，罗维诺应声往窗玻璃上退，摇头，“很好，那就乖乖拿出来。”

“啧，”他翻出一个黑色的小本子，丢过来，“你是什么，警犬吗？”

基尔伯特拿着他的证件，现在重点完全不一样了。

“你什么时候拿的？嗯？”

罗维诺看风景的眼睛有些畏惧，“之前拿你车钥匙的时候。”

他居然一点感觉都没有，看不出来，罗维诺在扒窃方面有一手。基尔伯特嗤笑一声，觉得有趣，拍拍罗维诺的肩膀。

“那你是什么呢？职业小偷吗？”

“我是持证厨师，该死的！”罗维诺被激怒了，“把你的爪子拿开，没轻没重的！”

“你是厨师？”基尔伯特眼前一亮，“不错啊，我有一个朋友是厨师来着。”

“谁管你朋友是不是啊。”

“哥哥在市中心工作，给很多大人物做过菜呢。”

“没错，”罗维诺略微抬头，有几分高傲地，“那种你可能一辈子都吃不起的餐厅哦。”

基尔伯特居然没生气。主要是看罗维诺自鸣得意的样子，还挺好玩的。罗维诺的面部曲线很流畅，像热热的橄榄油，曲曲折折，当流下去则流下去。他扬下巴的时候，那弧度也是极漂亮的。嗯，他突然发现罗维诺皮肤呈晒黑的小麦色，很性感，啊不是，他的意思是，他突然饿起来了……

“……这是被震惊到说不出话了？”罗维诺稍微有点被吓到，他的威严总是这么虚弱，“哼哼，有时间给你们露一手也不是不行。”

“阿西，你听到了吗！”基尔伯特忽然凑近驾驶座，“我们白捡了一个米其林厨子！”

“我听到了。但是，我们没有食材。”

“有土豆。”

路德维希叹气，“是‘只’有土豆。”

“哎呀，土豆也能做土豆满汉全席嘛，”他望着罗维诺傻笑，“能的吧？”

罗维诺瞪他，“不能。”

基尔伯特迅速地消沉了。这一点都不awesome。

“嗯……”费里西安诺捏着下巴，“路迪，你们有其他的吃的吗？”

“路迪？你才认识这筋肉条子多久！？”罗维诺在后排炸了。

路德维希直接无视了他：“蔬菜的话只有土豆。其他的有军用饼干，香肠，巧克力……待会儿你可以在后备箱找找。”

“呃，你们就吃这些东西？”

“嘿嘿，小费里，只要吃下去能让你跑得快快的，不饿肚子，就是好东西。”

“混蛋，你喊他什么？”罗维诺又炸了。

“哎呀，不就是昵称嘛，你这么想要的话，‘小罗维’。”

“这、这不是重点！还有我没有想要，妈的！”罗维诺又气又羞，面红滴血，“下车，你和费里换位置！”

基尔伯特举起双手，“嘿，嘿，突然间怎么了？”

“不明显吗？防止你们两兄弟对我弟弟出手！”

“啥？”

路德维希和费里西安诺异口同声。

“哥哥！没有这回事！”

“噢，我说有那就有！还有别以为我看不出来你想和那个特大号条子调情！”

“罗马诺！！”

“费里西安诺！！”

吵死了。路德维希满脸写着这句话。俩意大利人声音本来就大。

“天，你真是不省油，”基尔伯特咂咂嘴，细品。

“你不打算动吗？”

“不要，”相反，基尔伯特猛地往后躺，双手枕在脑后，“得有个人治治你。哪能让你无法无天？”

“混蛋！”

他俩在后排你一句我一句，有那么一个瞬间，罗维诺好像要跳起来揍他，但基尔伯特只腿一坂，这个小个子就一下摔倒在他身上。噢，罗维诺虽然暴躁又敏感，但是造不成什么伤害，万幸。

“请后座安静一点，”路德维希仍然试图让车里安分下来，“我恐怕从外面都能看到这车在摇了。”

“我可没碰你，别再说我性骚扰，”基尔伯特抬起手，等罗维诺爬起来。罗维诺咬牙切齿地抬起头，基尔伯特发现他脸红得也太频繁了些。从基尔伯特居高临下的角度，能看到他白衬衫开口以下的断章，半熟的颜色。

基尔伯特真的很讨厌现在的天灾人祸。要是他只是在酒吧里遇到罗维诺该多好。

“嘁，真烦人！”

罗维诺气愤地起身，坐回另一边，索性放弃了进攻。

“所以……”费里西安诺看着二人的眼色，“我们要不要多找些食材来？”

“费里，如果你想说超市的话，蔬菜肯定早就腐烂了，你们也看到了。”

他是不是忘了说？这两个意大利兄弟，是因为家里的意大利面用光了，才出来到超市里找东西。而且一人只一把贝雷塔，甚至没有补充弹药。真是呆瓜和呆瓜简单相加，怪不得想得出抢警察车的主意。

“Ve……对哦！”

“这样吧，阿西，”他拍拍前座，“我们待会儿找一个小镇停一下，在那里的餐馆和超市冷藏库逛一逛，离断电还不久，可能还剩能吃的。”

路德维希有些不安，“你确定要为了这个……”

车载导航不能告诉他们，哪里充满了丧尸，不能去；哪里幸存者居多，尚且可以一留，但幸存者社区是否融洽又是另一个问题，当前人人自危，要不是遇上他和路德维希，瓦尔加斯兄弟估计早就被枪毙了。最省心的情况自然是所有人都死了，丧尸也被饿死了——据说丧尸会被饿死，但目前来看，他们还活的很愉快，到处散步呢。

所以，新地方就意味着新危险。

但是基尔伯特是个冒险派。他感觉，拿到食材给罗维诺，简直就像把新的城池送给国王一样有意思！咦，他为什么会有这样的比喻？

“我确定。我旁边坐着一个意大利厨师，我不会放过这个机会的，”他朝罗维诺眨眨眼，后者只发出烦躁的哼哼声。

“嗯……”

“路迪，试试吧，你不想吃点新鲜的吗？”

小意大利人的肩膀挪过去，抵着他的，轻微扭动。多么驾轻就熟的引诱。基尔伯特怀疑这个孩子的经历远比自己想的多，还是说意大利人都这样。经过费里西安诺软磨软泡几个来回后，路德维希让步了。

“我知道了，”他叹口气，“我待会儿会看地图的。”

“耶！”

费里西安诺和基尔伯特击掌。罗维诺又射来刀子般的目光，嘴里嘟哝着：

“幼稚不幼稚？”


	4. 二拖二

路德维希找了一个不大不小的小镇，从现在的公路旁支出去，也算不远。他们在小镇入口停了车，路旁的铁牌就写着镇名。

基尔伯特爬上天窗，用望远镜检视路况。

“运气不错！”他喊，“至少不是人山人海……我是说，活死人。”

“他们可能还聚集在某个房子里，”路德维希提醒，“我们遇到过这种情况。”

“是啊，所以才说刺激。”

他弟弟叹气，不和他争辩。

“OK，你俩待在车里，我们去找东西。”

“哈？你说什么？你们要把我们留在车上？”罗维诺一下弹起来。

“对，”基尔伯特点头，戴上墨镜，“为了你们两个好。你弟弟甚至不会用枪。”

“混蛋，那我呢？我会用枪！”

“普通市民的水平，我猜。你得留下来照顾你弟弟。”

罗维诺翻了个白眼。而费里西安诺低着头，不满意这个安排。

“笨蛋，万一有丧尸围过来，你让我们怎么逃？”

路德维希打开了后备箱。他们开了车门，往后面走。

“只要你们伏倒在座位上，压根不会有丧尸发现你们。”

“……”

罗维诺坐在位子上，生了一会儿闷气。待会儿等他们准备好了，基尔伯特就打算把门锁上。不然，这俩小意大利人指不定抱着他们的武器物资乱跑送死。

“你知道吗，去你妈的，我要跟着，”突然间，罗维诺踹门而出，给前座拉开门，“滚出来，笨蛋！”

“嘿，我们怎么说的来着，我们可以保护你，前提是你要配合。”

“我才不要坐着等死！再说，谁知道你们两个德国人是不是只会挑变种土豆拿，搞的晚上还是不能开锅！”

基尔伯特看一眼他人高马大的弟弟。路德维希耸肩，“我告诉过你了，”然后他们凑近讨论如何携带这对显然十分不靠谱的兄弟。

“你俩又在说什么悄悄话？”

“好吧，哥哥大人，现在情况是这样的，”基尔伯特抑制住自己叹气的冲动，“鉴于你们二个是累赘……”

不出意料，意大利兄弟发出音调不同的反对声。

“哥哥，”路德维希平静地责备道。

“干嘛？你不就是这个意思吗？”

他的弟弟伤神地摇摇头，把他推到一边儿去：

“你们可以跟来，我们会给你们武器保证安全，但是，你们必须紧跟我们，不要消失在我们的视野里。”

“当然了，那能有多难？”

“很好，那么我们分成两个组，我和你弟弟，你和基尔伯特。如果要分头行动的话，就这样两两散开。对讲机只有两个，所以紧跟着我们。”

基尔伯特笑着插嘴，“恐怖电影里的角色都死于分头行动，所以最好别分头行动，”

“是的。所以你们理解了吗，罗维诺，费里……费里西安诺，去哪儿了？”

“在你后面，路迪！”

“噢。”

“嘿嘿。”

路德维希一回头，看着费里西安诺天真烂漫的笑容，突然脸红起来。他俩看起来就像一头笨拙的熊，和一只绕着他跳来跳去的小羊。

“嚯嚯，”一切逃不过基尔伯特哥哥的眼睛，“怎么了，阿西？”

“嗯？”他弟弟是真的困惑，“我怎么了？”

这就是捉弄他也没劲的地方，他对感情过分迟钝。

“算了，当我没说。哥哥大人，你不过来靠近一点吗？为了你的安全，建议你尽可能地黏着我——我不会介意的。”

罗维诺不情不愿走过来。

“真恶心。”

好吧。他俩就一点都不浪漫。管他的呢。

因为费里西安诺不会用枪，路德维希简单地教了教，把他们自己的贝雷塔还了回去。罗维诺并没得到贝雷塔，而是……

“一把该死的小刀？你俩盼着我死，对不对？”

“别激动，你不知道冷兵器有多么实用。别看我和阿西配枪，我们一般也只用小刀。”

“笨蛋弟弟都配有枪，为什么我没有？把我那把手枪还回来！”

罗维诺气得满脸通红，似乎被差别对待令他无法忍受，以至于眼睛都水汪汪起来。基尔伯特哈哈地笑：

“好啦，这里，这里。别生气啦，我开玩笑呢。”

他一把抢过自己的枪，剜了“搭档”数眼，“我为什么要和你这个混蛋一起。”

“不过，哥哥说的是对的，罗维诺。我们一般不用枪，子弹有限。”

基尔伯特吹着口哨，“而且声音太大，会引来丧尸，尤其是喷子。倒不是说我们没法解决啦，就是……”

“够了，生存大师兄弟，我不想听了，快走吧，我要拿一整箱意大利面。”


	5. 战士、刺客、吟游诗人和……厨子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陷入我的传统艺能：逼逼赖赖

小镇的大街很安静。停车场上车子很少，证明许多人已经驾车离开了这里了——好事一桩，说明这儿的丧尸不会很多。

“最重要的是，攻击他们的头部。”

路德维希走在前面，用适当的音量教意大利兄弟如何应对丧尸。

“问题是，如何瞄准，”基尔伯特殿后，玩着他的小刀，“以你为例，罗维诺，你肯定就打不中。”

“你小看我？我在游乐园打枪的分数很高的，混蛋！”

“我们说的是目标高速移动的状态下，”基尔伯特说，“未经训练的人，很难打中一个奔跑中丧尸的脑袋。再加上，你会吓得要尿裤子，准头会更差。”

“我不害怕！”

“别自欺欺人了，连身经百战的我都会害怕。”

“所以，”路德维希咳了咳，“如果丧尸在跑，很难瞄准时，可以先攻击胸部，会使他后仰；或者攻击腿部，爬行状态下就很简单了。”

费里西安诺一脸忧郁。这只是纸上谈兵，这个可怜的意大利弟弟知道，丧尸真要跑过来了，他第一件事还是（一边大叫，一边）往反方向跑。

“你们到底为什么知道这么多？”罗维诺的目光介于赞叹与狐疑间。

“因为我们做过实验。我们把他们身上每个地方都打过了，然后发现了这些规律。”

罗维诺啧了一声，“可怕。”

“不过，就像哥哥刚才说的——我们不经常用枪。小刀实际上很方便，”路德维希抽出一把军刀，上面有放血的口子，“你这样拿，或者这样拿，从丧尸背后，或者前面，扎他们的脑袋。”

路德维希做了个前刺的动作；又反手拿刀，做了个倒扎的动作。

“这样？”

费里西安诺学了一下，动作柔若无骨。罗维诺像个看守孩子练乐器的大人：

“那是什么，‘娘炮突刺’？丧尸能死才怪了。”

“呜……”费里西安诺委屈道，“我还不习惯嘛，哥哥。”

“我有个问题，筋肉条子。”

“说。”

“像我的笨蛋弟弟这样的人，怎么会有力气扎穿一颗脑袋？”

“噢，不错的问题，哥哥大人，”基尔伯特冲他挤眉弄眼地，“怎么想到的？”

“因为我他妈是个厨子，行吗？砍骨头有多辛苦我最清楚。而脑袋是被骨头包围的。”

“实际上，我们发现丧尸的骨头要松脆很多。目前不知道有多少人知道，所以我打算把它称为贝施密特伟大发现。”

罗维诺翻了个白眼，“我受不了了。”

路德维希耸耸肩，“因此也产生了另一种攻击方法，直接扭断脖子。”

罗维诺刚要说什么，巨型德国人就忽然拦住他们。这是找掩体的手势，基尔伯特迅速地把两兄弟按到一辆车背后。

“什、什么？！有丧尸要来了吗？！”

“安静，”基尔伯特捂住他的嘴，“你听。”

罗维诺听到附近微弱的，口水淋漓的怪物的呼吸声。

“那个方向，看到了吗？”

基尔伯特指了指右前方，一个女性，正叉着腿站在商店橱窗口，一动不动，手像得了关节疾病一般，张牙舞爪。

“在他们发现你以前，他们可以很安静。”

“他不会有事吧？”

费里西安诺扒着车前盖，神经紧张地，看着路德维希走过去。

“别害怕，阿西可是专业的。”

他接近的方式几乎没有声音。然后，这个高大的德裔男人，抱住这个女人的脖子，在女丧尸刚发出第一声吠叫时，咔嚓一声，极为清脆，她立刻失去了活力。路德维希还毕恭毕敬地把她放到地上。

“像这样，”他回头，“不过容易被咬到，不建议你们这么做。”

费里西安诺已经完全被他徒手扭脖子的英姿折服，啪啪地拍起小手。太厉害了！他这么喊着，跑过去。路德维希惊讶片刻后，露出害羞的微笑。

连罗维诺都看得要流口水了。

“哼，你会徒手扭脖子吗？”他转过来问基尔伯特，后者一如既往地不以为意。

“我可是擒拿术第一，当然做得到！那些脖子在我手里薄的跟巧克力棒似的……喂，回来！你是我的搭档，该死的！”

他们经过了一个卖乐器的小店，店主就躺在门口，腿被吃没了。看到有活人经过，他非常高兴，脑袋伸长了想咬他们。

“操，”罗维诺吓了一跳，看到此人双腿露着森森白骨，“杀了他，好吗？我要吐了。”

基尔伯特抽出刀，蹲下来，躲避着对方的拥抱，找下刀的角度。

“嗷，别，亲爱的，我知道你很爱我，但你真的不是我的菜，”他说，然后从眼睛处扎进去，“对不起，睡吧。”

基尔伯特被溅了一手血水。费里西安诺试图掏纸巾，而他只是甩了甩那些血浆。

“别浪费东西，小可爱。待会找点水洗掉就行了。”

“丧尸还会变得很……”路德维希搜索着合适的词语，“‘多汁’。”

“真他妈恶心……喂！”

基尔伯特假装要用脏手去碰他，一边笑。

“别这么敏感，哥哥大人。我好奇你俩之前是怎么活下来的，不可能没碰到过这些家伙。”

罗维诺不好意思地抠脸颊，望向别的地方。

“逃跑呗……”

一开始，罗维诺和费里西安诺打算出门。他们定了小目标，先去找辆车，再去沃尔玛找吃的，然后出发去找爷爷。

罗维诺原本是有车的，但是事发前几天被扣下了，真倒霉（实际上是罪有应得，因为他开车技术过于灵动飘逸），所以他得去某个仓库找。而那只是两人噩梦的开始——原来仓库做过一段时间的避难所，但看来发生过群体感染，无一幸免。瓦尔加斯兄弟打开门的时候，里面有几十个丧尸，齐刷刷地注视着刚撬烂门锁的他们。

见状，两人放下东西就逃跑了。

“哥哥，早知道就听爷爷的，每天跑步了！”

“闭嘴啦！”

他们的枪从来没开过，总是不由自主地逃跑，然后在跑步方面又不由自主地高效。

“跑，的确是很有效的方法，”路德维希点头，还好他不觉得丢人，“丧尸的速度似乎与感染者本身的体质有关，所以不会非常快。”

“短跑运动员例外。希望他们都没事。”

差劲的笑话，除了基尔伯特没有一个人笑了。

“嗯，我可以插一句吗？”

“当然。”“当然！小可爱。”

费里西安诺指指店内，有点害羞地笑了：

“我想要一把吉他……”

他们走到店里，让费里西安诺这个弹弹，那个敲敲。罗维诺一直在催他，也随便拿了一个尤克里里，弹了个小调。

“哇，你也会弹这个？”

罗维诺放下乐器，眯起眼睛，“你想说什么？”

“你太敏感了！”基尔伯特无奈地笑了，“我只是觉得很厉害。”

“呵……是你们没有音乐修养。”

说是这么说，罗维诺看起来对他的回答很满意。

“就这个！”费里西安诺抱着一把棕红色的，“我想为大家做点什么，既然路上很无聊，至少我还能弹点东西。”

基尔伯特饶有兴趣，“你会唱歌吗？”

“当然会，费里西安诺的声音就他妈的是天籁之音，”罗维诺嘟囔，瞪一眼费里西安诺，“客观评价，别哭兮兮地看着我！”

“就像吟游诗人那样，”基尔伯特觉得自己的电玩之魂在燃烧，“阿西，你是战士。”

“我吗？”

他拍拍自己，“我是Leader。”

“基尔，Leader不是职业哦，”费里西安诺提示。

“啊，那就刺客吧。”

“那我呢，混蛋？”罗维诺抱着手，一边眉毛扬起。

“你……你是厨子。”

“他妈的厨子。”

“怎么了，你对自己的职业不满吗？”基尔伯特挤上他的肩膀，“别这样，我还等着品尝你的手艺呢！”

他们吵吵闹闹地穿过小店。在经过门口时，费里西安诺还朝已经一动不动的，血肉模糊的店主鞠躬。

“谢谢您！我会好好用的！”


	6. 意 大 利 美 声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还记得，英配南意的尖叫声……  
> 还是no beta

“为什么我听到了BOSS BGM……”

“可能是因为玻璃门上的血手印吧，”基尔伯特转头，罗维诺已经躲到他后面了，“害怕了吗，哥哥大人？”

“闭、闭嘴！”

以这种容量的小镇来说，这个大小的超市足够了。

“还有，建议你把枪拿在手上，而不是扯着我的衣服。”

“要你多讲！”罗维诺倏忽掏出枪，双手帕金森的程度出卖了他。

“费里西安诺，不要挽着我的手，我没法架枪了。”

“对不起！我太害怕了！”

路德维希叹了口气，让步了，“你可以拉着后面的衣服。”

超市的自动门关着，因为断电，即便人靠近也不会打开。基尔伯特检查了一下门框部分，很干净，没有血。

“看起来，自从断电以后，这儿就没人进来过。”

“肯定还有其他入口，”路德维希暴力地扒开门，“不能轻敌。”

“啧，他们把卷帘拉上了，”基尔伯特啐了一口。

“可能有幸存者，”路德维希伏在铁幕上，半晌后，摇摇头，“没有响动。你们退后一点。”

继徒手断脖后，路德维希又展示了徒手抬卷帘的绝技。还是因为断电，卷帘几乎没有保护作用。里面几乎一片漆黑，外面的阳光终于照进来一点，仍然十分昏暗。兄弟俩打开战术手电，粗略地照了照。

“这个味道……”罗维诺捏着鼻子，“像放了有十天的肉。”

“不止，”基尔伯特紧了紧枪把，“是血。”

“啊，这里有一个地图。”

费里西安诺走到一块墙壁前。

“费里西安诺！你应该和我待在一起！”

“噢！对不起！”

他们根据地图，制定了一个大概的路线。

“从日用这边穿过去，走到蔬菜区，然后再到这里，”手电光在肉类、鱼类区打了个圈，“虽然我并不抱希望。肉类应该都坏掉了。”

“没问题。走吧。”

路德维希和费里西安诺打头，哥哥们殿后——罗维诺看起来不是很愿意，但到底答应了。

“你还是很害怕？到我前面来吧。”

基尔伯特把他推到自己身前，罗维诺又跳回来，“你、你想让我先死吗？没门！”

“那你要到我后面来？”基尔伯特狡黠地笑了笑，“说不定会有丧尸跟踪狂哦。”

“噫！”

“别恐吓别人了，哥哥。”

虽然有点抱歉，但罗维诺神经紧张的样子实在太可爱了，那一撮小卷毛都在发抖。

“啊，剃须刀，”费里西安诺把东西丢进背包里，“须后水……”

“尽量留出空间给食物。”

“我知道！我知道！路迪，不要这么严格。”

但是很快，费里西安诺的注意力就偏离了。

“最后一袋蜂蜜黄油味薯片！Lucky～嚯嚯！动物饼干！Yes！扭扭糖，虽然不是我喜欢的口味！……”

路德维希试图让搭档克制一点。基尔伯特担忧地看了看罗维诺，后者看起来也怨气十足，“笨蛋弟弟，你想再长二十斤喂丧尸吗？”

“生活需要享受，哥哥！就算是这种生活！”

他摇摇头，毫无办法。

“啊，终于，”罗维诺拿过货架上仅剩的几袋意大利面条，丢过去，“我已经戒断反应一整天了。”

“有那么严重吗？”基尔伯特咂舌。

“有，”他看他一眼，忽然发现基尔伯特掏出刀子就扑过来，“你、你突然间干什么啊啊啊啊——”

“对不起，亲爱的，不能强吻，”基尔伯特一刀扎在他身后——一个刚从货架另一面飘过来的活死人，看起来他也只是路过，没想到有四个大活人，“他是我的人。”

基尔伯特推开丧尸的脸颊，一阵刀子拔出水果的声音，血洒了些到罗维诺身上，把他吓得一激灵，几乎要坐到地上。

“声音太大了！”

“哈哈，阿西，要宽容对待业余人士。”

“重点不是这个，”他左右盼望，“他们醒了。”

此时，四面八方几乎同时响起丧尸嘶哑的吠叫声。费里西安诺闻声抱住他的搭档，而路德维希都来不及脸红还是什么的了。

“看看你引来了什么，”基尔伯特说，语气更像是调侃，但仍然让罗维诺急出了眼泪。

“呜……！我又不是有意的！你只要做个手势我就不会这样！”

“好好，我的错。”

“别吵了，”路德维希焦急地张望四处，“去那里吧。”

不远处，蛆虫满布的鲜肉柜台后，有一扇船屋一般的门。

才几秒钟，发现他们的丧尸就像换了模式一般，嗷嗷叫地冲上来。

“仓库，”基尔伯特喃喃，脚跟刚动，却发现罗维诺还在腿软，只是发抖。

他一把抓过罗维诺的手，“跟上来！”

“哈、哈？”

“别自责了，好吧？只是配合不够而已，”基尔伯特一边跑，一边笑，“咱们还来日方长呢。”

罗维诺吸了吸鼻子，呆看着他，一时失语，就任由基尔伯特拉着他。

路德维希他们停在门口，拉着门把手，转了好几回，纹丝不动。

“操，”难得路德维希骂人，当然，是用德语，“锁上了。”

“退后！”

基尔伯特取下肩上的伯奈利XM1014，往门锁处干脆利落地一喷，再往里一踹。他们躲进去，由路德维希抵住门背。

费里西安诺扑到罗维诺怀里，听着外面丧尸撞门的咚咚声，抖个不停。

“嘘，”基尔伯特蹲下来，“他们马上就会停下来。”

一分钟内，冲击逐渐减少。不久以后，冲击消失了。路德维希终于沉重地出了一口气。

“走了，”他仍守着门。

“他们主要依靠视觉来找食物，”基尔伯特压着声音，“我猜是因为人类五感迟钝。”

罗维诺喘着气，推开他的弟弟，“走开，你湿漉漉的。”

“但是，我们还是得出去的，对吗？”

“别害怕，小费里，”基尔伯特志在必得地，“他们聚在一起，反而方便了我开枪。罗维诺，刚刚你有看到后面有多少人吗？”

罗维诺闭上眼，让他回忆这群张着血盆大口的怪物，一定很痛苦。

“我不知道，5、6个？”

费里西安诺颓然地坐下，“我在想，他们为什么会被困在这里？”

“操，”罗维诺忽然站起来，环望四周，“这地方简直是天堂。”

他们这才发现，仓库的货架上装了好些食物，包括还算新鲜的蔬菜肉类。因为刚断掉冷气不久，至少从外观上来看，能吃。

罗维诺简直笑了出来，“刚刚怎么都没发现呢！”

“嘘！哥哥！”

而路德维希的蓝眼珠子都要给他瞪出来了。

“因为我们忙着怕死，”基尔伯特皱眉，“你能不能不要随意提高音量？”

“呜！”声音越来越小，“对不起……”

罗维诺立刻蔫了。基尔伯特并不是要唤起他的自责情绪，而是，至少不要太得意忘形。

“呼，好了，大厨，你去挑东西拿，我和阿西想一下怎么突围。”

“哼，不要你提醒我也知道！”

但罗维诺实际是如获大赦般，跳起来就拽上他的弟弟，开始着手策划菜谱。他看起来红光满面的，基尔伯特还是第一次看到他不噘嘴生气的样子……除了被吓得来不及生气的时候。

不得不说，他笑起来比生气时还辣10倍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你觉得他笑起来就辣吗  
> 总有一天你会发现他做什么都比前十秒钟辣的……


	7. 我们安全了……暂时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我们安全了……暂时”  
> 《求生之路》里，进入安全屋时会显示的一句话。

当前如何从被围困的状态突围：

Step 1：

告诉自己，你是最棒的。你就他妈的是末日战神。

不，认真的，你是刑警，你受过专业训练，有精准的枪法，配合格斗术。你拿着军用霰弹枪，妈的，没有人能打败你！

Step 2：

踹开门。利用开门的冲击，先解决掉未被弹飞的丧尸。利用你的乌兹，扫射头部！

Step 3：

用你的霰弹枪，趁丧尸站起来的时候，崩飞他们半个身子。理想情况下，你只需要花一枚子弹！

Step 4：

向意大利兄弟邀功。特别是那个哥哥，他肯定会满眼星星，亲你一口都说不定！

“一个人在那里傻笑，想啥呢？”

罗维诺拉着弟弟走出来，奇怪地看他一眼，然后被丧尸血浆的臭味熏得皱了脸。

“啧，”真没劲，“只是回忆一下我行云流水的突围。哥哥大人，你不发表一下感想吗？”

“感想？感想就是臭得像厕所爆炸了。”

“嘿，至少谢谢一下吧，前十分钟你吓得跟个什么似的。”

“要你多嘴！”但他还是嘟哝了一下，“谢谢啦，混蛋。”

路德维希蹲下来，检查着这些丧尸的外观。有着脑袋被崩碎的，从脖口还飙着血，有如小喷泉。

“说得通了，”他说，摸索着某只丧尸的身体，“他们是幸存者。”

“我看看，”基尔伯特跪下来，一眼发现了丧尸的配枪，“不错啊，大发现！”

有些丧尸背上背着猎枪，腰间挂了弯刀。但看来，这些东西并没派上用场。

路德维希走得远了一些，忽然发现了别的东西。

“天，”他看起来差点儿吐了。

“怎么啦，路迪？”

他们在某个柜台后，发现了新的尸堆。根据味儿和外形来判断，已经死了几天了。

“是超市的人，”基尔伯特抬了抬枪口，“都穿着背心。”

“所以……”费里西安诺捏着鼻子，声音像感冒患者的，“他们看起来不像是感染了……”

“可能是被直接打死的，一群人跑到超市里，想把超市当做据点，然后就与他们起了冲突。”

“那，换个地方不就好了，”罗维诺哽咽了，“至于杀人吗？”

基尔伯特笑了笑，转向他，“你很天真，罗维诺。”

“混蛋，想说什么？”

“现在是无政府状态，”基尔伯特不再笑了，“人们事实上可以随便杀人。反正也不指望政府会事后清算——操，政府都没了，好吧。”

他们纷纷陷入沉默。基尔伯特只好又大笑着说：

“而那就是我和阿西存在的意义！看到了吗，我的弟弟现在还穿着警员的马甲，想让人知道我们可以依靠。只要我们看见了，就不会让这种事发生。”

“噢，路迪，基尔……”费里西安诺感动的要哭了，“你们真好！”

路德维希看着这些尸体，“他们也许觉得杀戮是理所应当的。”

因为我们很害怕。因为我们要活下去。

“也许队伍里有人被丧尸咬过，结果，整个地方就变成了加盖培养皿，”基尔伯特摊手，“因果报应。”

之后，两兄弟把武装者身上的武器弹药都扒了下来。费里西安诺趁没人管，又去拿了甜食。确认了超市里的确没有更多丧尸后，他们决定就在这里煮东西吃了——这里锅碗瓢盆一应俱全，有能生火的木制品，还有天然的屏障，毕竟丧尸还没学会拉门。

“嘿嘿，什么时候能好呢？”基尔伯特坐在罗维诺旁边，后者正忙着用滚水洗器材食材。

“你想吃闹肚子还是怎么的，急什么。”

“有没有什么我能帮得上忙的？”

“哥哥这里有我就好啦，基尔。”

“没错，”罗维诺瞪他一眼，在他想要靠近时倒吸一口气，“呼，把你那脏爪子拿远点，蠢货，你想让我们得痢疾吗？”

基尔伯特怏怏不乐地，走到他弟弟旁边。路德维希正在阅读架上的旅游手册。

“怎么了？”

“我被踢出了地狱厨房。”

路德维希居然笑了。两兄弟又玩了半个小时的纸牌，直到费里西安诺提醒他们要开饭了，基尔伯特便让弟弟去拿啤酒。

“你们要喝吗？”

“要！”费里西安诺高举右手。

“我不想喝，而你不能喝，你还没到年龄，”罗维诺把他那只手打下来。

“啊，哥哥，拜托，别这么扫兴！”

“无意冒犯……”

“那就别冒犯！”

基尔伯特紧张地笑了笑，“罗维诺，不要这么死板，你应该像我一样尊重弟弟的想法，这又不是多大回事。”

罗维诺抬起头，窄了目光：“你是坚持要给我不到法定年龄的弟弟灌酒咯？”

基尔伯特决定举起双手，“算了。对不起，小费里，不是我不给你，是你哥哥不允许。”

罗维诺还是盯着他，“是啊，我是个坏人。”

最后意大利兄弟只能拿到可乐，费里西安诺很不高兴，路德维希很内疚但别无他法。他对他哥哥丢过来一罐啤酒，叹气：

“没什么好酒，当然了，”这就是个小镇上的超市而已。

“你们两个喝醉了还怎么开车？”

“喝醉？哈！你很幽默，罗维诺，”基尔伯特大笑起来，“怎么会有人喝一罐就醉呢！不会的，别担心！”

罗维诺摇头，骂了两句，基尔伯特猜大概是骂他俩的德国血统。

“好了，你俩给我滚过来。”

“烩饭！噢！我还以为是意面！”

或者其他高档又特别的东西，这样那样的。基尔伯特把这句话压下去。

“意面？不会给你们吃的，”罗维诺头也不抬地，平均地装盘，似乎还想摆一下，但最后放弃了，直接塞给他们。

“我以为会很少，”路德维希笑着说。

“我可以给你很少，”罗维诺把手收回来，“然后你就会饿肚子。想要吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

他们围着还在燃烧的火堆，举起手里的罐子。

“干杯！”

“敬……”基尔伯特一想，“我们还没有名字呢。”

“有必要吗？”路德维希舀了一勺，忽然睁大眼睛，“很好吃。”

“哼，谢谢，”罗维诺脸红了红。

“当然有必要！我们已经很有默契了，来个名字就更有凝聚力了！”

“如果罗维诺没有大叫的话就更好了。”

“听着，我真的很抱歉，但是是你哥哥把我吓到飞起来好吗，”罗维诺脸上的红晕消失了，瞪着这对兄弟，“我干嘛不给你俩下毒呢？”

“嘿！我救了你一命！”基尔伯特不平起来，“还有，阿西，别提这茬了，我们只是需要再磨合一下。”

“抱歉，”路德维希闷闷地说。

罗维诺一直盯着基尔伯特。后者也发现了，然后意识到是自己还没下嘴。噢，对，罗维诺是个厨子，一定很在意别人的评价。所以他猛刨了几口——没人提醒过他演技很差，但他还是想让罗维诺感同他的身受。他想让罗维诺笑起来，或至少红了脸颊。

“我的天哪。这是我吃过的最好的烩饭！”

虽然，有时，你就是忍不住地想逗这个二踢脚般易燃易爆炸的男人。但还是算了。

罗维诺陷入了深深的怀疑，抬起眉毛：

“真的吗？这儿的调料太次了，我不确定……”

“真的！你做的特别棒，主厨先生！”

“好吧，谢谢，”他终于脸红了，“……混蛋。”

基尔伯特在思忖要不要把“混蛋”当做“甜心”一样的爱称。当罗维诺一张臭脸时，“混蛋”就意味着混蛋；其他情况下，未必。“罗维诺”要是能成立一门学科，还是能出成果的。

“说到名字，要不要叫‘地牢猎手’？”费里西安诺嘴里鼓鼓的，“就像《Darkest Dungeon》。”

“太宅男了，”基尔伯特评价，“给我个魄力的。”

“嗯……‘绞肉机’？”

“这个不错！但是不适合在吃饭时说。”

“这个怎么样？”罗维诺忽然放下勺子，“‘轴心力量’，因为再来一个日本人，我们就能再发动一次世界大战，够有魄力了。”

路德维希露出很痛苦的表情，“别说了。”

“嗷，哥哥，”费里西安诺埋怨道，“你让饭都难吃了！”

“很好，所以给我闭嘴吃饭，你也是，混蛋，你俩真是吵死了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存货要没了，最近还想开个新中篇……


	8. 午夜航行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry这一章其实已经写好很久了，但是因为忙答辩的事一直忘了发。最近还在写一个枢轴兄新坑，结果弄出来超长……但希望能有一个好结果。  
> 依然可能有一些bug🤫

8 午夜航行

吃完饭后，费里西安诺抱着他的吉他，带着幸福的微笑，弹奏即兴小调。基尔伯特发现这个大学生简直就是人肉点唱机，遂点了几首hit曲。

“我要禁止你唱西班牙语，”听了他俩的合唱，罗维诺流露出十分鄙视的目光。

“为什么？”

“因为你亵渎了这门语言。”

“你知道我是个逆反心很强的人么？虽然你也是。”

休息够了以后，他们决定上路了。还有很多路要赶，睡觉嘛，可以轮流来，意大利兄弟对这个安排很是恐惧，但基尔伯特和路德维希一直都是这样，在不同的夜晚里，一方开车，一方打盹。悍马固若金汤，还比安全屋灵活。你可不想一觉醒来，家门和车子几米的距离便塞满了丧尸，他们他妈的会迁徙，一切看他们心情。

“我们再重新来规划一下路线，”路德维希打开地图，“罗维诺、费里西安诺，你们要去……圣迭戈。”

罗维诺点头。他们牵挂他们几近阿兹海默的爷爷——开玩笑的，前些天费里西安诺打电话给他，“瘟疫？不知道诶，会死人吗？会死啊！那我去买点东西。”

末尾他还说，自己又有了性生活。这个该死的老头总是不放过和孙子开黄腔的任何机会，罗维诺骂他老没老样，迟早ED。

“我们大概只能送你们到……洛杉矶。希望哥哥的朋友没有到处乱跑。”

“他俩没那个种的！”基尔伯特笑着摆手。

“没问题，剩下那点路我们自己可以。”

“我们可以想办法给你们搞台车。”

“真的吗！”费里西安诺靠近了路德维希，抱住他的手臂，“你们太好了！”

“嗯、嗯……”路德维希僵硬地把手抽出来。

幸好罗维诺坐在前座，没看到这一幕。不然他又要威胁把路德维希的胳膊卸下来。当然，是不可能的工程，两个贝施密特都知道。

“那就别废话了，开车吧。”

“说到开车，谁愿意开夜车？阿西已经开了一天了，”看到两个意大利人犹犹豫豫，恐惧自己将彻夜无眠，基尔伯特笑了笑，“半夜我会来换班的。”

“我来！”

Round 1 【司机：费里西安诺】

“噢，不错，小费里，开得很稳健嘛。”

“嘿嘿！”费里西安诺哼着歌，“我做梦都想开车！结果哥哥一直不许我碰他的车！”

“等下，什么？”德国兄弟都坐起来，“你是第一次开车？”

“嗯，对呀！别担心，我是《地平线》四代的世界纪录保持者！还有《马里奥赛车》，冠军率超高！我是天赋型选手！”

“等等，等等。”

基尔伯特还不敢让他拿自己的宝贝玩极品飞车。

在指示费里西安诺踩油门后，他们把这个年轻人好言好语地请回了后排。因为他踩得过于唐突，还差点让基尔伯特磕到玻璃，令他心有余悸地拴了安全带。

“好吧，罗维诺，你肯定会开车，对吧？”

“当他妈的然了，不然我买车干什么。”

基尔伯特不知道，他应该问的是——你会好好地开车吗？

Round 2 【司机：罗维诺】

“我错了。你可以慢一点吗！？”基尔伯特拉着车窗上的把手，“我总算知道你的车为什么被拖走了！”

“闭嘴！你很吵！”伴随着罗维诺飘逸车技的还有实实在在的辱骂，“他妈的，这段路的车祸真是够多的。希望这群人都被撞死了。”

在这样的世界末日下，慢半拍的人，沦为丧尸盘中餐；跟上拍子的人，又很容易死于交通事故，车撞车，车撞人，都想着逃命，交通规则早被踩扁了。而在公路上，只要发生一起事故，就容易引发连锁反应。

刚好，他们开到了一个堪称乱七八糟的路段。大概前方有一场大事故。

“我叫你慢一点啊！”

“照你们的蜗牛速度，我们什么时候能到洛杉矶？”

“这他妈是我的车！”

后排比前排更惨烈。路德维希和费里西安诺因为惯性，不断地砸到彼此身上。

“对不起！费里西安诺！”“嗷！好重重重重——！”

“筋肉混蛋，谁允许你躺我弟弟身上的？！”

“你的车技，”路德维希压着怒火回答，“罗维诺，我数到三，如果你不……”

车速居然立刻就正常了。

基尔伯特难以置信地看着他的弟弟，还有他的 ~~一见钟情对象~~ 搭档。

“搞什么？你不听我的话，他的就听？”

“你闭嘴，混蛋！”

基尔伯特意识到他并不是听话。他缩着脖子，所以可以说是害怕。路德维希毕竟能够徒手拧脖。

后排两人终于松了口气，能重新回到彼此的位置上。

“不是有意吓唬你的，罗维诺……”路德维希柔声道。

“我没被吓到！我是为了我那笨蛋弟弟！”

路德维希点头，“只要你能慢下来，让我睡一会儿就好了。我昨天也几乎没有睡。”

“睡死你吧，别再喊我了。”

“消停了，”基尔伯特终于倒在枕头上。

说实话，开夜车还是非常无聊的。两侧只有沉沉的夜色，路灯不亮，黑夜更揭不开锅，看不到什么眼前一亮的景物。有时候，公路另一边会驰过车子，这一刹那，总让人好奇他们去的理由，因为大家都知道，西海岸沦陷得差不多了。

基尔伯特开了电台，信号不怎么好，但仍听得到一些声音。

「目前……军方……衣阿华号……远离近岸」

罗维诺抽出手，捶了一下。声音居然真的变清晰了，但基尔伯特很怀疑是暴力疗法治好的。

「请平民远离洛杉矶，目前所有舰船已经离岸、停止收容。我们建议您前往就近的军事基地……」

“如果还没感染的话，”基尔伯特补了一句，不咸不淡地，“我们警察已经崩溃了。”

“为什么？我以为你们条子应该都有枪。”

“我们一开始又不知道怎么回事。如果你弟弟被咬了，我立刻一枪打死他，你愿意吗？”

罗维诺皱起眉，“混蛋，你再说一遍？”

“不愿意就对了。没人告诉我们‘杀无赦’，所以不行，除非他们已经伤人。”

罗维诺叹了口气，“我他妈只希望这事赶紧过去。”

“不可能‘赶紧’过去了，罗维诺，没准再过几天，我们就要用广播听总统的亡国演讲了。”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴。”

“如果现在一切还正常，我没准会请你出去吃饭，”基尔伯特转过来，笑着，“或者我们去你工作的餐厅。”

“别傻了，”罗维诺被逗笑了，“不是这该死的病毒，你我还能遇见？”

说的也是，基尔伯特喃喃，感到一阵难过。他一点也不希望世界变成这样，但只有这样，他才会和身旁这个男人如此接近。“世界因为你和我倾覆了”——他是个很有良知的人，他不应该有这种自我中心而不道德的想法。但是，但是。他忽然感觉晕乎乎的，一股劲儿冲上脑门。

“嘿，罗维诺，你父母在哪里？”

“老早死了。”

“噢，抱歉，不该提的。”蠢问题。

“没关系，我都忘了他们长什么样了。你呢？”

“上个月刚回德国。”

“不知道欧洲现在什么样了。”

“哈哈，罗维诺，你想，连美国都顶不住，欧洲又能坚持多久？我们在那边有很多家人，至少他们还能互相扶持。”

“我们只有一个糟老头子。”罗维诺皱眉，又骂了一次，“糟老头子，他最好别出事。”

“肯定不会有事的，相信我。”

“呼，但愿吧。”

终于，基尔伯特感觉那句话终于在嗓子眼儿了。

“那什么，你没有别的家人了？妻子，丈夫什么的……”

“我没结婚，”他啧了一声，“我讨厌结婚。”

“太好了！我是说，妈的，弱者才结婚，不婚主义最棒了。”

还是那句话。要是有人来提醒基尔伯特他演技很差就好了。

“你没事吧？”

罗维诺担忧地看着他，只有轻轻一眼，而基尔伯特只想淹死在那种充满关爱的目光里。但他的搭档又迅速地怒起来了：

“你还是醉了。该死的，我早该知道的。”

“什么？我没有！你为什么这么说？”

“因为现在你的脸非常他妈的红。”

基尔伯特尴尬地笑起来，“你怎么确定我是因为喝醉才脸红的？万一是害羞？”

“害羞？你害哪门子羞？”

“我……好吧，”他放弃了，“我承认我是有点晕而已。”

“你喝了多少？”

“1。”

罗维诺摇摇头。

“5？”

“我想踹你，混蛋。”

“我不喝你也想，”基尔伯特又靠过来，厚颜地笑，“继续刚刚的问题，那么，你有……”

“如果你要问费里西安诺的话，不必跟我绕圈子，你可以直接问他，”罗维诺稍微回头，“他睡着了……操，让你弟弟把肩膀挪开！”

“你说啥？”基尔伯特满头问号，回头一看，只是费里西安诺瞌睡打着打着，靠在路德维希肩膀上，“不是吧你，是你弟弟自己睡到我弟弟肩膀上的！”

“我不管！”

“而且如果你让他系上安全带，就不会有这回事了！”

“又没有警察，谁要系那个？”

“我是警察。”

“不是管交通的。”

“好了，别这样，罗维诺，”基尔伯特笑着，看着后车座融洽的一幕，“随他们去吧，不觉得这样很可爱吗？”

“噢？你不嫉妒吗？虽然你也没有可能就是了。”

基尔伯特一瞬间明白了什么。他收起笑容，正色道：

“你我之间可能有一个误解。你觉得我对费里西安诺感兴趣？”

“事实上，我觉得你俩都对他感兴趣，”罗维诺瞪着他，像他是什么诱拐未成年的变态，太过分了——退一万步说费里西安诺既不是未成年，他也不是变态。

“我不知道阿西怎么想，但我绝对不是。”

“真他妈让人放心。”

“事实上，我想问的只有你而已。”

他觉得自己这是出其不意之击。罗维诺势必会满脸通红，结结巴巴……但很显然，并不，罗维诺的语气四平八稳。

“我上个星期刚和男朋友分手。”

“噢，挺好的，不，我的意思是，太遗憾了。”

“遗憾？”罗维诺冷冷地说，“我希望那混蛋死在外面。”

“对，死在外面比较好。”

他眯起眼睛，“你是在和我调情吗，警官？”

基尔伯特愣了愣，意识到自己可能真的喝醉了，说了这样一些话。脸本就红着，也就无所谓更红。

“没错，我对你感兴趣！我很少喜欢谁，所以你很走运！”

“你没多少感情经验，对吧？”罗维诺几乎是恶毒地笑了。

“不，我是局里有名的情圣。”

“像我会信一样，”他笑出声。

基尔伯特感觉自己的尊严被削了半个脑袋。

“你不相信？”他已经有点生气了。

“哪一部分？是你是情圣，还是你对我有意思？”

“你连后一个都不相信吗？！”

“你只是喝醉了，”罗维诺的语气有种始料不及的体贴，“放心，我就当做你没说过。”

“我说的是真的！”

基尔伯特无法理解。为什么罗维诺先误会他，后又不相信他呢？对这个男人示好就那么难吗？天，首先要在和平年代遇见他就已经很难了，在乱七八糟年代遇见他的之后依然如此不易。

他看着罗维诺难得认真的侧颜。这个男人就是他Pornhub常用关键词的集合体化身，还完美地踩实了“可爱”与“性感”这两个主观性极强、彼此又十分排斥的标签……

“别这么盯着我，你这醉鬼，我受不了了。”

来了，眨着他密密的睫毛，转过他从精致到铺开的精致的脸颊。一切就像翻过一本名画集，翻到下一页，内容不同，美却是共同。

“妈的，为什么你这么漂亮……”

“哈？”罗维诺的呼吸明显变急促了。

“我不知道你为什么不相信，”基尔伯特摇头，眼神迷蒙，“但你就是太美了……”

“你知道自己在说什么吗，蠢货？”

“我知道！我知道！我只是很想和你……”

砰！

一声闷响，在他俩对视之时，车子撞到了什么东西。不止如此，他们还听到有重物翻滚过天顶。

“我的天啊。”

罗维诺踩了个急刹，然后双手离开方向盘，捂住嘴。基尔伯特看了看右侧，一辆房车停在路边，半开着门，里面的车灯还亮着。

“我撞到人了。”

“不，也有可能是鹿。”

“我他妈撞到过鹿！不是这个声音！”罗维诺的眼睛里已经蓄起眼泪。

“怎、怎么了！？”

费里西安诺一下就醒了，条件反射地逮住身旁人的衣服。后者还是睡眼惺忪的，摸了好几下没摸到枪。

“我看到他就站在路边，然后你一直在跟我发酒疯！”罗维诺一抽一抽的，“都是你的错，混蛋！”

“哥哥，你做了什么？”

“阿西，我向你保证不是你想的那样，”他果断地下车，“你们留在车上。”

为什么罗维诺怕成这个样子？明明很有可能是丧尸。还是说他怕自己杀人？……真是个好孩子。

晚风忽然拂过。基尔伯特感觉大脑像被上了油，活泛了——酒醒了一半。该死，他刚刚是不是说了很多要命的话？

算了，当务之急不是这个，罗维诺想断交的话可以晚点再说。他打开手电，发现车前杠上沾了大块大块的血。尸体被撞到后面去了，以一种不是柔韧度极高就是多处骨折的姿势趴在马路上。基尔伯特朝拳头里咳了一下：

“你还好吗？”

这个问题很傻，这个人怎么看都不会好了，但意义只在于发出声音。

麻烦你一定要是丧尸，不然某人就要有的哭了。

幸运的是，在五秒钟后，尸体就翻过头来，一张典型的丧尸脸，半身不遂而无法爬行，但嘴巴还是想吃人肉的。

“谢天谢地，”基尔伯特出了一口气，一枪崩了他。

“那是什么声音？！”罗维诺刚跳下车。

“我都说没什么大不了了。是活死人，你只是没看清他破相而已。”

“操。”

罗维诺恼火地走过来。基尔伯特蹲在尸体旁，摸索了一阵子。在死者胖胖的美国肚皮下，只有一串钥匙而已。

“你抢劫尸体的手法越来越熟练了。”

他没回答，只是拿着割下来的钥匙，看了看不远处还在发光的米色房车。

“等一下。”

他把房车内部的一具尸体丢出去，发现除了血有点多，窗子上有弹孔，其他陈设还算完好——柜子里甚至放了两把长杆猎枪。

“说什么来什么，过来，我给你们找到了完美的交通工具。”

“这玩意还能开？”

“百分之一百的能，”基尔伯特把钥匙插进去，车子立刻发动起来，不带喘气的，“油还有四分之一，能开到下一个加油站。”

“除了有个车灯坏了。”

“对，除了那个车灯。我们可以再分你们一些吃的，还有弹药。”

奇怪的是，罗维诺看起来不是特别激动。

“所以……”基尔伯特拉长了声音，“你要不要把你兄弟叫过来？”

罗维诺还是没应。

“然后……我们就在这里分道扬镳？”

一阵风吹过来，罗维诺把头发挽到耳后，眼睛眯起来：

“这样，我有个问题。”

“请讲。”

“你刚刚说的都是真的？”

“什么？房车吗？”罗维诺的脸皱缩起来，“噢，你说那些。”

基尔伯特点头，“是的，是真的。”

“你不会在一晚上以后忘掉？你最好别，因为我最讨厌被人耍。”

“我保证。”

罗维诺看了他一会儿，忽然笑了，声音很清爽。基尔伯特一度以为，全完了。情场老手（大概？）的罗维诺看不上他——虽然不爱他会是罗维诺的损失。

“那么，我们还是回悍马上去吧。”

“等等，你的意思是……”基尔伯特丢掉那把钥匙，跟上他。

“你对我说了一堆蠢话以后，又想把我踹走？想都别想，混蛋。”

“所以你……”

“别会错意了，”罗维诺头也不回地，“我还没有答应你任何事情！”

“……那也没问题，”基尔伯特在后面笑，“我喜欢有点挑战的东西。”

等他们上车，两个弟弟显然被他们车上车下过大的表情差吓到了。

“所以，发生什么事了吗？”

两个哥哥不约而同地笑了。

“不，什么都没有。现在系上你该死的安全带，费里西安诺。”


	9. 路德维希拒绝不了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我事实上没有去过美国，所以尽量不涉及路况，一个晚上应该开的到那里。

不知道是把一车人的生命交给醉酒的，或是睡眠不足的，到底哪个更不安全，总之，罗维诺在车里三个人都睡着后又开了一段时间，然后感觉到睡魔的召唤，他停了车，跑到后座扇了路德维希几个耳光，所以，基尔伯特现在醒来了，发现车还是路德维希在开，脸色比没睡之前好一点，但也就是吃了很多苍蝇，和吃了一只苍蝇的区别——很难看。

“你醒了，大哥。”

他又打了个呵欠，有点意外，“怎么还是你在开？”

“显然，因为你们都睡着了。”

“啧，”基尔伯特赶紧爬起来，“你该让我来开的！”

他看了看后座，罗维诺正以一种他醒来后绝对会后悔的姿势睡觉——抱着费里西安诺的腰，头搭在对方大腿上。

“待会儿你休息吧，我来。”

“没事，反正快到了。”

基尔伯特嘟囔两下，路德维希搞得他很内疚——事实上他也应该内疚，希望他的弟弟不要猝死在方向盘前。

“我们现在到哪里了？”他按下车窗，窗外晨雾很浓，隐约看到周围的楼房变高了，“该死，看起来跟‘寂静岭’似的。”

路德维希不玩电子游戏，给了他哥哥一个困惑的眼神。

“已经进洛杉矶了，”他下了高速，“我要加油，你们下车休息一下。”

基尔伯特的膀胱不能更同意了，再挨一个小时，它就要破了。他朝后面拍拍手：“早上好，两位睡美人，下车了。”

两兄弟浑身一震，然后纷纷发出懊恼的声音。罗维诺擦了擦口水，“搞什么鬼？到了吗？”

“快到了，但要加个油。”

“太好了，我要闷坏了，”费里西安诺揉着眼睛。

“等一下，”路德维希把车速放得更慢了，“那边有别人在。”

“或者说，‘活死人’，”基尔伯特纠正他。

在他们后一排，一辆小丰田车停在油站前，旁边有个影影绰绰的人影。

“又来？”罗维诺恼火地，找了个更舒服的姿势，“你，肌肉土豆混蛋，去解决他。”

“从什么时候开始由你来指挥我弟弟了？”基尔伯特说完，看着路德维希，“去解决他。”

路德维希叹口气，摇下车窗探出头：

“喂。”

人影似乎有所回应，四人听到一阵高跟鞋声临近，罗维诺赶紧朝费里西安诺那一边挤，一时间，车里所有人都害怕那是个活死人。

但结果那是个女性。好端端的女性。

还很漂亮。

“你好！”那是一个亚麻色头发的女人，跑到路德维希的窗边，“太好了，我以为不会有活人了！我们从圣莫妮卡那边来，那边已经完全崩溃了，花了我们好大功夫……”

“慢慢来，女士，”路德维希完全是一个好警察该有的样子，挂上一个安慰性的笑容，“你应该呆在车里，在外面乱跑可不安全。”

“是！”她点头，“可我的车好像抛锚了，加了油也没法发动！求求你，我还要去找我姐姐，现在这样，我哪儿也去不了了……”

“要上我们的车吗？”罗维诺表现出前所未有的积极，“这里还坐得下两个姑娘呢！”

第一，这车不是你的。第二，这车里有四个大男人，先不论这个女人愿不愿意，你表现得很像要图谋不轨人家。基尔伯特试图心灵感应给罗维诺，但看他那个殷勤的样子，大概没用。

“嗯，不了，”她歉意地笑笑，然后用大眼睛直盯着路德维希，“或许，你能帮忙看看是哪里出了问题？肯定不是什么大问题，但我们对此一窍不通……”

路德维希脸红起来。

哎哟。

她笑得如此甜美，让基尔伯特也一瞬间放下防线。路德维希结结巴巴地：

“当、当然可以……”

基尔伯特偷笑两下，“那我们就下去上个洗手间，你替她们解决问题吧。女士，你知道这洗手间在哪个位置吗？”

“噢，就在便利店背面，我们看过了，没有那些……怪物。”

“谢谢了，”基尔伯特下了车，看到罗维诺骂骂咧咧地也下车了。

“有人被拒绝了，”他幸灾乐祸地说。

“住嘴，”罗维诺嘟嘟哝哝地，“她审美有问题。”

“她真漂亮！”费里西安诺不住地回头看，“话说回来，好多天没看到别的正常人了，还是这样的美人，路迪真享福。”

“你这么想享福，那就憋着回去陪她吧。”

而惨剧就从那一刻开始了。

基尔伯特是个纯粹的呆子，出了厕所，他也还在想附近的安全性。男厕所里也没有丧尸，但有一地血，一直拖出去，显然不是某人痔疮犯了这么简单。刚刚路过得来速时，他们也看到里面关了几个丧尸，同样也因为断电，自动门反而拦住了他们。更重要的是，雾很大，这只让他更不安——他们得尽快离开这里，想到这里，他把背上的步枪拿到前面拿着。

那对兄弟正好踢开门，听起来，他们还在讨论美女的事。

“你觉得她是哪里人？”

“我怎么能知道，波多黎各吧。”

“终于出来了，我以为你俩被厕所里的丧尸拉进去了。”

罗维诺被这个画面恶心到了，“……闭嘴。你干嘛这样，像押犯人一样。”

“这儿是市区了，肯定比之前还危险。”

“放心啦，这雾大得丧尸自己都看不清自己是谁。”

“这个嘛，”基尔伯特抬起手腕，“太阳也要出来了，不会安全很久。”

“你们是不是要找哪个该死的朋友来着？”

“是……”

基尔伯特刚想说他实际上不知道朋友们有没有挪窝——他很想相信他们，但事实是弗朗西斯是一个不要命的记者，安东尼奥是个懒虫厨子，他们可能已经一个死外边，一个死家里了。但那一瞬间，从加油站那边传来短促的喊叫声。

“嗯……你觉得那是那个辣妹的声音吗？”

费里西安诺看着他哥哥，“我觉得不是？”

然后是好几发枪声。

“对讲……糟，留在车上了，”基尔伯特看看自己空荡荡的胸前口袋，只能赶紧往声音方向挪，“路德维希！”

他的弟弟应该能对付一点两点丧尸的。等他赶到，现场留下的只有路德维希的背影，那辆车前盖被掀起来的轿车。

“路德维希，”他弟弟呆呆地转过来，完好无损，“谢天谢地你没事……你枪呢？”

路德维希看看自己，震惊的神色还是没消散。

“比起那个……”费里西安诺伸出指头，“车呢？”

悍马呢？

悍马超大马力地呼啸着，在雾里远去。

罗维诺终于反应过来了。

“我他妈的老天爷啊，你让那个女人开走了！”

“实际上，是两个，”路德维希才缓过来，“车里还坐着一个女人，我猜就是她说的姐姐，所以，我没料到，她们突然用枪比着我……”

路德维希说他本打算动手，但女人开了枪，是来真的。他还很清楚地记得，那个容貌甜美的姑娘，从她的战利品里探出头来，给了他一个飞吻。谢谢啦，帅哥！然后她姐姐笑着说他是个笨蛋。

“好了，”基尔伯特抬起手，“后面的不用说了。”

四个人站在冷冷的雾里，互不言语了几秒，最后还是由罗维诺（用辱骂）打破宁静。

“我还是没法相信——你让那两个女人把我们的车开走了！一车的武器，食物！”

“还有吉他。”

“闭嘴，费里西安诺！”

基尔伯特望着他，“我就离开了一会儿，你怎么就……”

路德维希低下头，让基尔伯特想起小时候，他为打破一个便宜货艺术品而挨训的样子。

“我很抱歉……”

“哈，你是该感觉抱歉！我敢说原因不止是枪，如果让我来，结果就不是这样了——我会让她们都上车！”

“真的？”基尔伯特瞪他一眼，“要可以的话，我看你会拉着你弟弟上她们的车。”

罗维诺脸一红，“你、你那是毫无根据的猜测！”

“对不起，大哥，”路德维希扶着额头，“那是你的车。”

基尔伯特响亮地咂了一下嘴，然后皱着眉头看向别处。不能说他不心痛。他在改装过那辆悍马，花了许多心思，但现在路德维希表现得就像只大型的被痛踩过的兔子，再踩几脚，很可能会发生不可想象的事。

“好了，现在我们吃什么，拿什么揍僵尸？你要对此负责，该死的大块头，我饿了就吃你，晚上睡觉就拿你堵门，你听到了吗？！”罗维诺走过去，不依不饶地，“更重要的是待会儿太阳就出来了，丧尸要搞大游行，你要害死我们了！”

显然，路德维希听不得“害死”这一句。他的肩膀开始抖动，罗维诺又倏忽一下躲到基尔伯特背后。

“你、你还要打我吗？我哪一句说得不对了？”

但他不是要打人，而是……

呃，哭了？

嗯，这就是基尔伯特说过的“不可想象”的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么是怎样的两个女人呢  
> （意大利女人）


End file.
